DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The Inflammation and Immunity Core supports CNRU investigators with development and application of methods and consultation in modern molecular techniques, methods to evaluate oxidative damage and oxidant defense systems, and methods to differentiate and quantify fatty acids in tissues and cell membranes. Integration of these approaches can be applied toward studies of the cellular regulation of inflammatory processes that lead to diverse disease. This Core will serve as a training site for specific assays and for assistance with experimental design and interpretation.